(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a creep torque control system and method for a vehicle that controls creep torque that is generated by an engine or a motor via a transmission due to vehicle speed, a gear shift step, and a braking signal to prevent shock generated due to backlash.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a creep torque is generated by a motor in an electric or hybrid vehicle according to predetermined data and a gear shift step of a transmission and vehicle speed. In an effort to prevent creep torque, certain systems have been activated when a brake is operated to reduce drive energy from a motor or an engine.
Backlash is gear movement relative to a stationary gear as a result of a gap between gear teeth when two gears are engaged with each other, and a backlash gap is formed so that the gears can smoothly rotate and lubricant can be held in the gap appropriately. If the backlash gap is reduced, energy can be lost due at least to reduced lubrication, and if the backlash gap is increased, the gears can be damaged thereby most likely generating noise. Further, the backlash gap generates a backlash shock when the vehicle stops or starts and can sometimes cause discomfort to a driver.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.